


嫖客

by midorikoko



Category: TF家族
Genre: M/M, 文朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midorikoko/pseuds/midorikoko
Summary: 双性设定
Relationships: 刘耀文/朱志鑫
Kudos: 137





	嫖客

1

朱志鑫在一家高档会所打工，平日里卖酒卖笑，偶尔上台跳舞就会被那些公子哥寻开心，被吃豆腐这件事自然是少不了的，被那些人挑起下巴问到怎么这么会扭的时候，朱志鑫总是低垂着眉眼不说话。

朱志鑫年纪很小，看起来也就十来岁的样子，五官却已经出落得足够明艳漂亮，头发乌黑皮肤雪白，眼皮薄薄的，笑起来蛮软，弯起的狭长眼尾却像刀子一般勾人，他像纯洁无暇的白玉，偏偏又天生带着一丝媚态。

夜又深了，来了几个很年轻的世家少爷，经理让朱志鑫跳舞去暖暖气氛，灯光一打朱志鑫好似变了个人一般，光流过他小巧的下巴白皙的脖子，衣服领口敞得很大，露出他分明的锁骨，他是荒野里生长的艳丽洋金花，神秘危险引人遐思。

一曲结束，酒保推过来一个白兰地杯，说有人请他喝酒，朱志鑫坐在吧台边，被汗浸湿的发丝贴在额头上，看起来有些乖，他说话的声音很轻很软像踩在云朵里，“谁啊？”

“就坐在那边。”

朱志鑫看过去，灯光昏暗看不太清楚，只能看见一个棱角分明的侧脸，坐在角落里的那人像是感应到了一般，抬头对上了朱志鑫的视线。

朱志鑫漾出一个很甜的笑，冲他眨了一下眼，用口型无声的说“谢谢。”

灯光折射在玻璃杯上在朱志鑫脸上映出好看的色彩，他小口小口抿着酒，脸上很快就染了一层薄红。

身旁不知道何时多了一个人。

朱志鑫抬眼看他，眼神有些迷离，他好像已经有些晕了，语速也变得缓慢。

“你是谁？靠我这么近干什么啊？”

刘耀文眼尾带了一丝笑意，他伸手擦了擦朱志鑫嘴角还没舔干净的酒液，触感很柔软，和眼前这个过于漂亮的男孩给他的感觉一样。

“那你知不知道不要随便喝别人的酒。”声音很低很好听，薄红从朱志鑫的脸颊蔓延到他白净小巧的耳朵，让那里染上深红。

2

刘耀文把朱志鑫带去开房。

朱志鑫喝了酒的样子更要漂亮，脸颊是粉红色的，眼尾也飘着红，眸子黑又亮，闪着盈盈水光。刘耀文推开房间门就有些忍不住，急不可耐的把朱志鑫压在门上吻。

朱志鑫被吻得喘不过气，手爬上了刘耀文的胸口，想要把他推开，却不知道他的动作对于刘耀文来说，就像被小猫轻轻挠了几下，不但毫无作用反而让刘耀文的火燃得更旺。

房间里一时之间只剩下两个人的喘息声，朱志鑫咬了一下刘耀文嘴唇，声音染上了哭腔，红红的眼睛看着刘耀文，像是在央求又像是在勾引人。

“让我先洗个澡好不好。”

刘耀文的眸色变深，再开口声音变得低哑，“我和你一起。”

朱志鑫跪在地上，隔着一层布料，都能感受到那里的温度烫得吓人，朱志鑫觉得自己昏了头，搞不懂自己为什么要这么做，似乎只是凭着本能。

他用牙齿拉开拉链，刘耀文的性器直接弹到了他的脸上，那里比他想的还要大，还要硬。他像小孩子吃棉花糖一样一下一下的舔着那里，舔两下就抬头看一眼刘耀文，眼里闪着光，像是在求奖励。

刘耀文快要受不了他了，他抓紧朱志鑫的头发，把他头按得更低，“含进去。”

朱志鑫张口含住它，那里太大了他根本无法全部含进去，红艳艳的小嘴好像下一秒就要被撑破了，含不住的津液顺着他的嘴角往下流。

朱志鑫吞得更深了一点，龟头抵着他的嗓子眼，把他的眼泪都逼了出来。

刘耀文使了一点劲按住他的头发，朱志鑫的嘴里软得像果冻，温度很高，把他含得很舒服。他欣赏着朱志鑫猩红的眼角，抽插的动作更急了一些。

刘耀文感觉自己要射了，他往外抽了一点，没想到朱志鑫突然狠狠吸了一下，他直接在朱志鑫的嘴里射了出来。

朱志鑫咳了半天，他张开口给刘耀文示意，他咽下去了，但是太多了，还是有白色的液体顺着他嫣红的嘴角滑下。

刘耀文摁了摁他的嘴角，用了一点力气，把精液在朱志鑫的嘴唇上抹开。

朱志鑫看着他笑了，刚才还含着泪的眼眸此刻弯出一个好看的弧度，朱志鑫像一只偷腥成功的小猫，“你亲亲我嘛，尝尝自己的味道。”

刘耀文跟他接了一个咸湿的吻，伸手打开了花洒，透明的水珠打湿了朱志鑫白色的衬衫，映出两颗粉红色的小点。

刘耀文解了两颗纽扣就变得没有耐心，直接撕开了朱志鑫的衬衫，他用湿润的舌尖舔过那两颗乳粒，感受到朱志鑫在他的怀里轻颤了一下。

刘耀文笑了一下“这么敏感。”

脱了衣服的朱志鑫，皮肤白得晃眼，干净的像冬天的第一场新雪。刘耀文修长的指尖抚摸过他身体的每一寸，他握住朱志鑫秀气的性器套弄了两下，就有透明的粘液流出来。

刘耀文的手继续往下，朱志鑫却突然变得紧张起来，他夹紧了双腿，似乎有些抗拒。

刘耀文皱了皱眉，他掐了一下朱志鑫的乳粒，朱志鑫就软在了他的怀里。

刘耀文贴着朱志鑫的耳边，声音听起来有些不悦，“刚才还那么浪，现在装什么呢？”

刘耀文的手摸过他的大腿内侧，摸到了一手粘腻。刘耀文有些惊讶，他声色犬马这么久却是第一次见到这样的光景。

朱志鑫的性器底下有一道粉色的伤痕，此刻那粉嫩的花瓣一张一合，吐出暧昧的淫液。

刘耀文的手探进那里，湿热的软肉很快就涌上来热情地挤压着他的手指，刘耀文的喘息声重了一点，他搂紧朱志鑫手指进得更深，“身上这么多洞，怪不得这么骚。”

朱志鑫瞪大了双眼，眼泪在眼眶里打转，从他身体流出来的水那么多，那么腻，打湿了刘耀文的手，他的身体是那么淫荡敏感，眼神却又带着无辜的清纯。

刘耀文和他对视了一会，有什么东西在心里闪了一下又转瞬即逝。

刘耀文跟女孩上过床，也跟男孩上过床，却从没有跟朱志鑫这样的上过床。他勾起嘴角像是在审问，“你到底是男孩还是女孩。”

“男孩。”朱志鑫很快就作出了回答，停了一会他又说，“我是男孩，但我肯定比你之前上过的人都爽。”

说完他也不敢看刘耀文，紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。

刘耀文的性器早就又硬了起来，此刻硬邦邦的戳着朱志鑫的腿间，“乱说话是会受到惩罚的你知不知道。”

那道浅粉色的缝隙在刚才玩弄的过程中张开了一个深红的小口，此刻浅浅的呼吸着像是在诱人探秘，刘耀文双手摸着朱志鑫两个浅浅的腰窝，一寸寸挺进了粉嫩的花心。

朱志鑫的里面又湿又热，层层叠叠的软肉挤压着刘耀文的性器，刘耀文被吸得头皮发麻。

他长长呼了一口气，把朱志鑫摁在墙上开始猛干，胀得紫红的性器在窄窄小小的穴口进进出出，朱志鑫深红的小口像是吃不够一样，刘耀文退出一点，高热绵软的内壁就像是在挽留一般，吸着他紧紧不放。

朱志鑫的身体贴着冰冷的瓷砖，身体被贯穿很疼，更多的却是食髓知味的痒，他突然就有些委屈，一边喘一边掉眼泪，刘耀文抱着他转过来，性器在穴口里摩擦着转过一圈，激得朱志鑫发出一声惊叫，猫叫似的。

“怎么了。”

“疼。”

“想哥哥抱抱我…亲我一下。” 

刘耀文看着朱志鑫挂着泪珠的眼睫毛，摸了摸他的湿漉漉的脸颊，奖励般的亲了亲他冰凉的嘴唇，“真乖。”

朱志鑫身体抖了一下，一股粘腻透明的热流从他的穴里涌出，浇湿了身体里的性器。刘耀文抱着他，动作又狠又凶。

“你不要射在里面啊。”朱志鑫突然说，声音紧张兮兮的，“你刚才忘带套了。”

刘耀文很恶劣的笑了一下，他单手掐着朱志鑫的下巴，手指在上面摩擦了两下。

“你是不是还担心会怀孕啊，小怪物。”

朱志鑫眼泪又出来了，刘耀文抽插了几下，停在那里不动，朱志鑫胀得难受，蔓延在穴口细细密密的痒，这种不上不下的感觉快要了他的命。

“你动一动……啊” 朱志鑫断断续续的求他，刘耀文还是不理会。

“谁动一动啊？”

“哥哥，哥哥动一动，求求你。”

“求我做什么？”

“哥哥，求求你干我，好痒啊。” 朱志鑫红着眼圈，睫毛被眼泪打湿，黏成一簇一簇的，看起来可怜极了。

刘耀文抱起了朱志鑫，朱志鑫两条细腿夹在刘耀文精壮的腰上，两条腿白得发光和刘耀文的皮肤形成了色差，看起来分外色情。

刘耀文抱着他猛撞了八九下，精液全部射进了朱志鑫潮湿柔嫩的花心，那里像是被烫熟了一般变得深红，两个人交合处全是白沫，分不清是精液还是朱志鑫流的水，朱志鑫的脸上湿漉漉的，刘耀文拿花洒冲干净他的小脸，吧唧了一口他的嘴。

“你是水做的吗，上面下面都这么能哭。”

3

朱志鑫醒来的时候，刘耀文不见了踪影。

他浑身上下都在痛，又有一点难言的隐秘的满足，看到旁边空了的床铺他无可避免的感到失落，心里空荡荡的。

他觉得刘耀文说的没错，他就是水做的，不然为什么水又流进了眼睛。

刘耀文刷卡进来就看到朱志鑫坐在床头，眼圈红红的，“你怎么又哭了？”

刘耀文把刚买的药拆开，又倒了一杯温水给朱志鑫，“快吃。”

朱志鑫刚接过水杯。

“等一下，我看看吃几粒。” 刘耀文的脸有点红，他挠挠头，看起来有一点尴尬。他解释到，“我，我也是第一次买避/孕/药。”

朱志鑫的脸瞬间爆红，从脖子根红到耳尖，他快速的把药吞下，还被水呛到咳了好几下，整个人看起来像只受了惊的小动物。

刘耀文已经恢复了常态，他摸了几下朱志鑫的背给他顺气，朱志鑫的背光滑细腻，触感很好，刘耀文摸着摸着就有些心猿意马。

朱志鑫的脸更红了，“你戳到我了。”

刘耀文觉得朱志鑫上辈子一定是什么在海上唱靡靡之音祸害众生的小妖女，不然为什么他现在像一个刚开荤的傻小子一样说硬就硬。

紧接着所谓的靡靡之音在他耳边响起。

“哥哥，你叫什么名字，可以告诉我吗。”

“刘耀文。”

“你呢，叫什么。”

“哥哥多来这边几次就知道了。” 

刘耀文眼里的笑意淡了一些，他刮了刮朱志鑫的鼻尖。

“少跟我耍心机。”

刘耀文后来又来了这家会所好几次，每次都会找朱志鑫做/爱，朱志鑫就像失了桨无依无靠的白色小船，只有在他怀里才可以无边无际的浪。

他也知道了朱志鑫的名字，志鑫，芝心，像芝心饼干一样甜腻可爱。

他以为那道粉色的裂口是他俩心照不宣的暧昧秘密，直到那天他看见昏暗角落里有人搂住朱志鑫纤细的腰，他正准备走过去，就看见朱志鑫吻上了那个人的嘴角。

4

刘耀文掉头就走，插在裤兜里的手，渐渐攥成了拳头，握得很紧。

他这些天总是在想朱志鑫，想他雪白的皮肤乌黑的眼，朱志鑫像含情凝睇的黑蝴蝶一般神秘绮丽，又像新生的小鹿一样脆弱乖顺，抱他的时候他都会担心朱志鑫就这样碎在他怀里。

可他又止不住的想。

要是真这样碎在他怀里也没什么不好。

刘耀文从来不缺爱，无论是想和他做/爱的人还是想和他谈爱的人。他的喜欢和爱炽热又短暂，分手以后总是还会有不死心的人来问他，“你那么喜欢我，对我那么好，怎么能说分手就分手。”

刘耀文会很头痛，他厌烦这种无理取闹，

只会干巴巴的回一句，“你别想太多了，只是不喜欢了。”

然后就会收获一些很受伤或是很愤怒的眼神。

可是他就是割舍得很干净的人，前任遇到麻烦需要帮忙，他还是会出手，却绝不越界一分。“喜欢”这种感情对他来说太简单，他不吝啬表达爱，也不犹豫收回爱。

从会所离开的刘耀文很不爽，这种感觉就像是自己舍不得一次吃完的包着漂亮糖纸的新奇糖果，他拆开包装刚尝了两口突然被别人抢过来“啪叽”扔在了地上，碎成了一片又一片。

不过无所谓，漂亮糖果那么多，这颗糖碎了，那就去找另一颗，也不是就非要这颗不可，只是有一点可惜罢了，真的只有那么一点。

刘耀文坐在车里，翻了翻vx列表，随便点开一个之前加的长得还蛮不错的女孩，他问对方有空没，女孩很快就回了消息并且发了地址过来。

刘耀文踩下油门，温柔的机械女声在车内响起，提醒他车速不要太快，注意安全。

5

朱志鑫心脏跳得很快很不舒服，眼前全是光斑，他想推开眼前这个男的，却浑身发软一点力气也没有。

他刚才好像看见刘耀文了，他想要挣脱呼喊刘耀文的名字，身旁这个陌生男人却紧紧卡着他的腰，让他动弹不得，那男的偏头挡住了朱志鑫的视线，暧昧的擦过了他的唇角。

“叫谁呢？” 这男的额头上有一道疤，让他本来就丑陋的面孔看起来更加凶狠，他阴冷的目光直勾勾地看着朱志鑫的眼睛，手顺着朱志鑫裤子上的破洞摸进大腿根。

“都这么湿了，还想着别的男人呢？”

这男的凑过来想要亲朱志鑫，朱志鑫死命咬着嘴唇不张开，男的发火了，狠狠扇了朱志鑫一巴掌。朱志鑫被扇翻在地，碰到了玻璃杯，这男的走过来捂着他的嘴把朱志鑫往洗手间拖去。

朱志鑫今天又跳了舞，坐在吧台边休息的时候，那男的就过来搭讪，朱志鑫漂亮的眼尾挑起来，冷冷地看了男人一眼没有理，男的立马就火大起来，骂他给脸不要脸。

男的捏着下巴给他灌了几口酒，酒里加了东西，朱志鑫失了力气，燥热感从他敏感的私/密处烧遍全身。

洗手间隔间里，朱志鑫眼角飘红，整个人像刚从水里被捞出来一样，白皙的皮肤染了暧昧的粉，那男的呼吸变得粗重，上下其手开始扒朱志鑫的衣服。

朱志鑫拼命的咬他推他，两条腿挣扎着想要把男人踹开。

可对这男的来说，就像被刚出生不听话的小猫挠了几下，反而让他更加兴奋，男人丑陋的脸庞上露出一个狰狞的笑，他撕开朱志鑫的上衣，两眼冒精光。

“骚/婊/子装什么贞洁烈妇呢，等会有你哭着求我的时候。”

6

车窗外的景色飞一般地朝后褪去，不知道什么时候下起了雨，雨水折射的霓虹灯光让刘耀文觉得刺眼。

刘耀文又想起刚才的朱志鑫，明明他们只是在床/上滚了几个来回，没有说过爱，也从没有承诺过什么，可是他现在却有一种被背叛的愤怒，连太阳穴都在隐隐作痛。

朱志鑫会躺在别人身下哭。那双爱流泪的眼睛，敏感到碰一下都会受不了浅浅腰窝，那个幽深隐秘的粉色裂口，那么奇异却又那么美丽。

这些全部都会被另外一个男人占有，只是脑海里闪过一些不真实的想象片段，都让刘耀文觉得难以忍受。

他不管朱志鑫以前跟多少人上过床。

但朱志鑫现在只能是他一个人的。

刘耀文按了两下喇叭，又掉头驶了回去。

他其实根本没开远多少，很快就又开回了会所，他四下看了一圈也没有找到朱志鑫，他抓住经理，问看到朱志鑫没，经理从来没看过刘耀文气压这么低的样子，慌慌张张的回答刚才好像在右边那个角落里看到过他。

刘耀文走到角落却还是不见人影，脚边有打碎的玻璃杯和一点还没干的水痕。刘耀文眸色又暗了几分，他抬头看到洗手间标识，一种不详的感觉油然而生，他快步走向那里，在入口的地板上看到了一条熟悉的手链。

那是他之前送给朱志鑫的。

7

隔间的门被一脚踹开。

刘耀文看到身上衣服破破烂烂几乎一丝不挂的朱志鑫被人按着脖子跪在地上，面前晃着男人狰狞丑陋的性器，将近戳到朱志鑫的脸上。

那张平时白净的小脸，映着鲜明的五指红痕。

刘耀文疯了。

他冲过去拎着领口把那男的打翻在地，玩了命的往死里打，那男的想要反抗，却完全抵不过刘耀文的力气。

刘耀文打够了站起身，皮鞋重重碾过男人的下身，听到那个人痛苦的闷哼，刘耀文的眼角带了一丝狠戾，“这器官长你身上也没用，干脆别要了。”

朱志鑫缩在冰凉的地板上，气息都弱了，刘耀文脱下外套裹在他身上，把朱志鑫抱起来。“对不起，哥来晚了。” 刘耀文眼眶发红，短短几个字说得很艰难。

朱志鑫浑身滚烫，整个人都微微发抖，他轻轻地蹭着刘耀文的颈窝，像一只归巢的小雀，“没关系，是哥哥救了我。”

他又说，“哥哥，我真的好害怕啊，哥哥。” 朱志鑫的眼泪打湿了刘耀文的衣服。

刘耀文抱着朱志鑫的胳膊又收紧了一点，心像被针扎了一下，朱志鑫让他很痛。

刘耀文抱着朱志鑫走出去，面沉如水，他给经理丢下一句看好洗手间里那个人，不然就别想干了，你们这家会所也关门吧。

刘耀文用花洒冲去朱志鑫身上的脏污，又把朱志鑫轻轻地放进盛满温水的浴缸，动作小心翼翼像对待一块随时都会碎掉的水做的玻璃。

他吻了吻朱志鑫脸上的红痕，问他疼不疼。

朱志鑫两只细细的胳膊搭上他的脖子，把刘耀文拉进浴缸，在他身上一下一下的蹭。

“被打的时候很疼，现在哥哥亲就不疼了。”

刘耀文半天没说话，朱志鑫又要哭了，他抽抽搭搭的说“哥哥，你是不是嫌我脏。”

刘耀文低头吻住了他，他舔过朱志鑫每一颗可爱的尖尖的牙齿，带着一点凶狠的力度，怎么都亲不够似的。手指探进朱志鑫潮湿鲜红的花穴，那里水淋淋的，比平常还要湿还要烫。

朱志鑫的穴口绞紧了刘耀文的手指，“哥哥我好热啊，你抱我好不好。” 

刘耀文眸色加深，他把朱志鑫抱在身上，架起两条细腿，他抽出手指，朱志鑫深红的花穴张开了一个圆圆的小洞，像是会呼吸一般，吐着透亮的粘液，刘耀文顶了进去。

朱志鑫的里面温度很高，又很紧，花穴里面像是长了好几张小嘴一般吮吸着刘耀文。

刘耀文不想弄疼他，动作放得很轻，朱志鑫猫叫似的不停地喘，他很小声的说“哥哥，我里面好痒。”

刘耀文额角青筋直冒，狠狠地撞了进去，发狠的磨着他的敏感点，他顺着朱志鑫皎白的脖子往下亲，含住了他鲜红肿胀的乳粒，朱志鑫细细的呻吟，脖子像后仰，被撞得快失神了，像一只濒死的美丽蝴蝶。

朱志鑫咬在他的肩膀上，呜呜咽咽的哭，外面在下雨，全世界都是水，朱志鑫满脸都是泪。

“不要了，不要了，哥哥我不行了。”

“一会要一会不要的，怎么什么都要听你的。” 刘耀文吻去朱志鑫脸上的眼泪，又发狠撞了十几下，热精浇灌在朱志鑫糜烂不堪红艳艳的花穴里，朱志鑫前面秀气的性器也吐出稀薄的精液，给他一种失禁的错觉。

朱志鑫摸了摸被射进去太多精液鼓起来的小腹，细声细气，“像怀孕了一样。”

刘耀文刚射完的性器在朱志鑫的身体里又硬了起来，他威胁一般顶了顶朱志鑫，手指伸到两人的交合处摸了一下，带出满手的粘液，他把手指塞进朱志鑫的嘴里，“舔干净，小骚货。”

朱志鑫乖乖的伸出舌尖一根根舔过去，小猫舌头一样的勾人，舔得刘耀文指尖发痒。

他又抱着朱志鑫弄了一回，浴缸里的水都凉了，朱志鑫彻底没了力气，闭着眼睛靠在刘耀文身上，“我都快溺死在水里了。”

刘耀文跟他温柔的接吻，“我不会让你溺死的。”

刘耀文看着他小脸上的巴掌印，手盖住朱志鑫薄薄的眼皮，哑声道，“不要乱喝别人的酒 ，我第一次见就给你讲过了。”

朱志鑫的眼睫在他的手心眨了几下，“哥哥，我只喝过你点的酒，是那个人硬灌我的。”

“为什么只喝我点的酒。”

“因为哥哥长得帅啊，我好喜欢哥哥啊。”

刘耀文没说话，只是搂紧了朱志鑫，半天才回答了一个哦。

朱志鑫笑得很甜，他软软的说，再告诉哥哥一个秘密。

“你是第一个。”

刘耀文心脏像被抽了一下，“什么第一个。”

“我不是谁都能上的，你是第一个。”

朱志鑫感受到停留在他体/内的东西大了一圈，他又委屈了，他用还挂着泪珠的漂亮眼睛看着刘耀文，“第一次的时候好痛啊，一点也感受不到哥哥喜欢我。”

“朱志鑫。”

“嗯？”

“是因为太喜欢你了。”

刘耀文把愣掉的朱志鑫抱回了床上，俯下身亲了亲他，在朱志鑫红透的耳边很轻的说，

“我还想是最后一个。”

end


End file.
